Oh where oh where did Usachan go?
by MeganekkoTenshi
Summary: Hunny's Usa-chan is missing! The host club has to find it or else...


**A/N first Ouran fic. Please don't be mean! I worked hard!**

* * *

"WHERE IS MY USA-CHAN!!?" The cry could be heard all the way across campus. Just then, the host club was waiting for the arrival of Mori and Hunny. Anybody could tell just by that cry that trouble was brewing.

"Ha-ha-ha-Haruhi, did you hear that? That cry from the devil?" Tamaki asked.

"Of Course!" Haruhi screamed, growing nervous, "Even if you were deaf you'd be able to hear that!"

Then, the door opened a crack and Mori was thrown in.

"Mori sempai?!" the twins and Haruhi said simultaneously. In stormed a furious Hunny. He grabbed Mori by the shirt and screamed, "TAKASHI! WHERE IS MY USA-CHAN?! I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM!"

"Now, now, Hunny-sempai, you don't need to randomly fling and/or grab people over a stuffed usa-doll." Tamaki said, in an attempt to stop Hunny from destroying the host club.

"Shut up you over-react prone drama queen!" Hunny yelled, turning into black Hunny. Tamaki immediately went into his corner.

"Hunny-sempai," Haruhi said, "Please calm down…"

"NO! NOT UNTIL I GET MY USA-CHAN!" Hunny yelled.

"Where did you last see your usa-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"I-I-I don't know!" Hunny said, curling into a small ball, "Usa-chan was there and then she suddenly disappeared!'

_Flash back time!_

Hunny sempai stood in front of the karate club, watching all the members' movements when he happened to glance at how his usa-chan. There she sat, looking happy. Hunny smiled and went back to supervising the karate club's training.

After practice, Hunny sempai went to change out of his karate gear while Mori sempai was still at Kendo practice. When he came out, he saw that usa-chan was not there! Mori-sempai happened to enter then and he saw hunny-sempai crying. He ran forward.

"Mitsukuni, what happened?" Mori said in monotone, though he was genuinely concerned (and not to mention ready to beat up whomever made hunny-sempai cry).

"TAKASHI! WHERE IS USA-CHAN!" Hunny- yelled. Everybody nearby immediately fled the vicinity before they got killed or badly injured or any combination of the two, leaving poor Mori-sempai to fend for himself against an angry hunny.

_End flash back_

"Oh, so that's what happened…" Haruhi said, though she almost entirely zoned out the conversation.

"In that case!" said Tamaki, who was tired of getting ignored, "The host club will help you find your Usa-chan!"

"Really?!" Hunny asked, eager to get his usa-chan (and kill whoever took her) back.

"Of course, hunny-sempai," Tamaki said, sparkles gathering around him, "A gentleman never lies~"

And so, the search begins. The host club looked every where. But Usa-chan is no where to be seen.

"I never thought that it would be so hard to find," said Haruhi, who was panting heavily.

"Pathetic, just pathetic." A voice said from somewhere. The host club jumped out of the way as Renge's high powered motor appeared from the ground. "To find Hunny-sempai's Usa-chan, you need to find the truth within the truth!"

"Translation?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"It means…Actually, I don't know what it means," said Haruhi.

Kyoya sighed, startling the host club. "It means that to find Hunny-sempai's usa-chan, you'll have to search for clues. Don't tell me you didn't do that? On second thought, most of you are dumbasses so I wouldn't be surprised."

"So mean…" The host club thought. But it was to be expected of the low blood pressure demon lord.

"I DON'T CARE!" Hunny-sempai yelled suddenly, "STOP DELAYING! I WANT MY USA-CHAN NOW!"

"Mitsukuni," Mori said, "Please be patient. We will find Usa-chan." And with that, the host club experiences a short, unintentional, yaoi moment.

"Fufufu, I see hunny-sempai's Usa-chan is gone." A dark cloaked figure appeared behind Tamaki.

"GAAAAH! N-n-n-n-nekozawa-sempai!" said the startled blonde.

"I have exactly what you need." Said Nekozawa, fishing out a small plush toy belzeneef. "This belzeneef will help you in your quest."

"Sorry to interrupt, but, Hunny-sempai, did you check your bag?" Haruhi asked.

"No…" Hunny ran to his bag. Sure enough, there was usa-chan, safe and sound. The room froze. Hunny was the first to break the silence.

"Your so awesome, Haru-chan! How did you know she was there?" He said excitedly, Hunny flowers began appearing.

"Well, actually I just saw the ear hanging out…" Haruhi said, sweat dropping ever so slightly.

"Oh well, the most important thing is that usa-chan is safe~" Hunny sang. And that is how usa-chan was found…

* * *

**XD when you feel random, this is the product! R&R please! Cookies and cakes for every one!**


End file.
